


Hiding It

by ReeLeeV



Series: MXBingo Winter 2k18 [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Light Angst, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, drummer!jooheon, jooki rise, kiheon rise, kind of?, lead singer!kihyun, other members make cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Living on the road is hard, but having to hide a certain secret from the other five men they have to share this cramped tour bus.





	Hiding It

Kihyun feels a pair of arms encircle his waist, and he can’t help but smile at the familiar feeling. Soft lips press against his jaw in a gentle kiss. The man can’t help but chuckle lightly, plucking up a piece of bacon from the cabinet. Jooheon’s warm voice hums, and he takes the bacon between his teeth.

“So good, hyung~” he murmurs, nuzzling his cheek against Kihyun’s hair. Kihyun laughs airily, leaning back against the younger as his eyes fall shut, just reveling in the moment.

“yEAH!!!!” a boisterous voice suddenly interrupts, causing Jooheon to jolt back and leave Kihyun with a chill now set against his spine. Minhyuk steps boldly into the van, his foot stomping against the linoleum floor. He pulls himself up into the live-in vehicle, his arms full of grocery bags. The others follow suit, smiles blazed across their features.

“Hyung!” Changkyun gleefully calls, hurrying over to Kihyun’s side. “We actually got _recognized_ at the store! Some girls saw us and started screaming and asked for our autographs and even asked where you were and—”

“Take a breath, Kkungie,” Hoseok interjects, chuckling fondly as he joins Changkyun’s side. Changkyun dramatically pauses, heaving in a gulp of breath so huge his little chest seems to grow ten sizes. Hoseok merely laughs again as he shakes his head, pulling Changkyun over with his free hand to the sitting area. They all set the bags down on the flimsy coffee table, and Jooheon and Kihyun can’t help but share an anxious glance.

 _Guess they didn’t see_ … Kihyun silently muses, commanding his heart to slow down in its frantic beating. He struts over, ignoring his own paranoia at nearly being found out and picking up some of the bags.

“You guys bought too much,” he comments, pursing his lips together in thought. He walks them over to the cabinet, beginning to unpack them. Jooheon joins him, careful not to brush up against the older. A tense sort-of silence forms between them, and Minhyuk watches them with a raised brow, finding their silence oddly suspicious...

Before they'd gone in search of a store for groceries, the two had been in an abnormally good mood. Maybe they’d fought in the others’ absence? Minhyuk ‘hmmph’s, figuring it’d be very much like Kihyun to pick a fight with Jooheon over absolutely nothing. After all, it couldn’t be Jooheon’s fault. Their drummer could never do anything wrong in his eyes.

 

Jooheon makes quick work of helping Kihyun out in the kitchenette area of the tour bus—as he knows the others certainly won’t do it—and retreats quickly to his bunk. He mutters a quick excuse about wanting to get some shut-eye before they head off on the road again, as he hates sleeping when the bus is moving. He shuffles off and crouches down into his bunk, closing the curtains to create some semblance of privacy.

He sighs, wondering just what he’d been thinking when he’d allowed things to get like this. Touring with your band is one thing. Living on a bus 24/7, really only leaving the vehicle for shows, the occasional free hour, and using a truck stop to take a proper shower every other city they stop at itself was more difficult than he’d thought it’d be…

 

But, one night back in Seattle, when he and Kihyun had been left alone in the dorm with only each other and booze, things had become even more complicated. It’d begun with talk of what they miss about the old days, when they were merely a garage band. Kihyun had mentioned missing going on dates, kissing, making out… and some more explicit things, and Jooheon had ruefully said he wouldn’t know what any of that was like.

In retrospect, he should’ve kept his mouth shut. He’d been harboring a crush on the vocalist for some time now, but he’d never said anything as that could only serve to complicate their friendship. But, he was drunk, and, of course, in typical Kihyun fashion, the older hadn’t missed a beat in shamelessly offering to show Jooheon what he was missing out on.

Only minutes later of sloppily making out and groping each other, the others had walked back onto the bus. Jooheon had hurried to the bathroom, mainly to jerk off, while Kihyun scrambled to regain some composure in the common area.

The next day, the two had gotten some free time to walk around outside, away from the rest of their bandmates, and they’d had a talk about just what this meant about their friendship. Imagine Jooheon’s shock when Kihyun had _actually confessed_ having feelings for him. Of course, they knew they’d passed the point of no return, but they’d also agreed to not let the others in on their relationship.

Not that they thought the others wouldn’t approve, or anything. They just knew their label wouldn’t. So, they decided to keep it just between the two of them, as a way to protect the others from culpability if their manager ever found out.

 

Besides, he’s fairly certain that if Minhyuk were to find out, he’d talk them out of pursuing their feelings. Or, as the older would put it, “talk some sense into them.”

Jooheon heaves out a sigh, petting his pillow with his fingers ever so gently, imagining Kihyun’s smiling face there instead of the black pillow case as he thinks of how late that sentiment is.

After all, there’s no talking sense into two fools in love.

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the 'band/musicians' square for the MX Bingo~! ^^*


End file.
